Halloween
by Zoe Standing Bare
Summary: But my boyfriend is already gone, opening the closet door with a wicked grin on his face. I raise an eyebrow, that grin usually means something really dangerous. And probably something that’s going to embarrass me." It's Halloween time. Peter's POV.


Author's Note: More cute and fuzzy. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me…

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be… *sigh*

"…and that is why celebrating Halloween is a sin."

"Amen!"

I am jolted awake by Lucas's loud cry. Father gives him a disproving look, shuffling his papers around and dismissing us with a curt nod of his head. I turn to look at Jason, who is in too deep of a sleep to notice anything. Ivy is pushing his shoulder on his other side, and I raise an eyebrow. "He won't wake up like that," I tell her. "You have to be gentle."

"How would you know?" she shoots at me.

I roll my eyes. "Roommate."

And with that, I proceed to give Jason's other shoulder a soft push, and he automatically shoots up. "Amen!"

Ivy sends me a nasty look as Jason looks around. We're the only ones left in the room. "The sermon ended a minute ago," I say casually, putting my prayer book down. "And it's a sin to celebrate Halloween. The end."

Jason looks at me, eyebrow raised. "Did he say anything about 'celebrating' with a couple of beers and maybe some vodka?"

It takes me a moment to figure out where that annoying giggle is coming from (Jason is looking right into my eyes), but then I remember Ivy's with us too. Which is good, because otherwise I may have thrown myself at my boyfriend and kissed him silly in the church.

Oops.

"Of course he didn't," Ivy giggles again, and Jason turns back to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. I pointedly stare in the other direction. "We're good little Catholic kids, remember?"

"Ah, how could I forget?" Jason teases, leading her out of the chapel, leaving me alone. I sigh softly, this is something I should be well used to by now, but it's still hard to remember that Jason and I can't be like any other couple in this damned school. With another sigh, I follow them, adjusting my bag over my shoulders. Jason turns to look at me, giving me one of 'those' looks, but I look down at the ground, pretending I didn't notice.

"When will you be over?" Ivy asks, moving closer to Jason. _My_ boyfriend.

"When do you want us to be over?" Jason asks.

"Whenever." She says, turning down the hall that leads to the girls dormitories. "The sooner the better, though." Ivy winks at Jason and walks down to her room, swaying her hips suggestively.

I walk past Jason, trying to ignore him, but he reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Peter-"

"Nice girl, isn't she?" I say coolly. "She really likes you, you know." I'm not usually like this, but I can't help it. I just fell asleep in church, which is just one more sin added to my many, and now my boyfriend is letting that…that girl all over him. I suppose it could always be worse, though. I could be missing a limb. Or have really bad teeth.

"Peter, you know I-"

"You what?" I snap, unlocking the door to our room with shaking hands. Jason follows me in, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"You know I would never leave you for her."

And then I'm being pushed up against the wall and being kissed silly. By the time Jason pulls back, my head is spinning and I'm getting those butterflies in my stomach that only he can cause. Suddenly all my earlier woes are forgotten, and I just want to be with Jason.

But my boyfriend is already gone, opening the closet door with a wicked grin on his face. I raise an eyebrow, that grin usually means something really dangerous. And probably something that's going to embarrass me.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I ask, confused as he ruffles around the closet for something.

"Getting out your costume."

"I don't have a costume," I say, now _very_ confused. I don't know what he's talking about, I definitely did not have any costume planned for tonight, even if Lucas did say we should dress up. "At least, not that I was planning to wear tonight."

"Oh, this isn't for tonight."

He sticks his head in the closet, finally pulling out a hanger. When I see what it is, my mouth drops wide open.

"No! No! I will absolutely _not_ wear that! Not out, not in, not anywhere, not _ever_!"

Because what's on the hanger is a schoolgirl's outfit, one of Saint Cecilia's own by the looks of it. I'm still shaking my head as I back away in horror, my back hitting the wall as I try (and fail) to escape.

"Oh come on, Peter! I got Nadia to steal it from Ivy for me!" he smiles widely. "I won't tell anyone."

"If this is some sick fantasy to pretend you're with Ivy and not me-"

"Hardly," Jason rolls his eyes. "I just want to see you in a skirt. Come on, it'll be hot."

"I've already told you, _no_!"

"Do it for me, Peter?"

And he kind of gives me this half-pouty face that makes me melt, and I whimper, but take the outfit from him. I blush slightly, looking at how short the skirt is. How do they let the girls wear these? They never look this short on them! I glance up at Jason, who is smiling widely at me.

"At least turn around so I can put it on…" I mutter.

"Oh, like I haven't seen you naked before?" Jason's grin, if possible, gets wider. And with that, I figure that I may as well milk this for all it's worth.

"I want the full effect if you're going to make me do this," I snap. "Which means you don't get to see me until I'm fully…done up in this thing." This is definitely a point Jason can't argue, and with a shrug, he turns away from me. With a frown, I pull off my clothing and put on the schoolgirl outfit.

It's uncomfortable and a little small, and I feel like my hairy legs and battered sneakers don't do much for it, but I figure if Jason will like it, then it'll be well worth it. And besides, how the hell can he pretend I'm Ivy if I have an erection?

"Okay," I sigh. "Turn around."

I'd like to pretend the wicked smile on Jason's face makes me feel worse, but it doesn't…it makes it all worth it. He approaches me, putting his arms around my shoulders (the nice thinness of the shirt's material allows me to feel everything he's doing), and pulls me close for a deep kiss. When he pulls back, I can only barely process him saying; "I knew it would look hot on you."

I feel very exposed in this outfit, but the way he's looking at me is definitely a plus. "Well it's just for you…I will not wear this out."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he winks, kissing me again.

And I now know that he would definitely prefer me in drag (does this count as drag?) to Ivy. I know this because he shows me.

Afterwards, as we lay naked in bed, the schoolgirl outfit lying on the floor where it was discarded (but not before Jason made me 'prance' around in it a little), I feel Jason's lips at my neck. Damnit, I hope the hickeys he's definitely leaving aren't too noticeable. Otherwise I'll have to wear a turtleneck like the other times he's done so. And I hate turtlenecks.

"There's no way I can convince you to wear that to the party?"

"Who said we were going to the party?" I grin. "I may want to keep you all to myself tonight."

"Well you do have a point," he winks. "It is sinful to celebrate Halloween, after all."


End file.
